


Sneaky Woman

by thecookiemomma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, OT3, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day in the SGC, so Sam decides to conduct an 'experiment'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scilera/gifts).



It was a boring day at the SGC, which usually spelled trouble for SG1. Jack was back in Colorado for some stuffed-shirt meeting, and Sam had found a project that demanded her attention. Daniel had decided to try to catch up on his backlog of artifact examination and data recording, and Cam and Vala had decided there were better things to do, like watch the last episode of some new sitcom.

  
Daniel sat in his office chair, and stretched like a cat, slowly and sinuously, attempting to get the kinks out of his back. He was working on a tricky passage in Old Nevonian, a language from PR7-913 that made his brain hurt. It was like a strange combination of Japanese and Arabic, except the symbols were more like a Roman style alphabet. Not the _same_ alphabet, no. That would be too easy. This was a backwards / sideways / upside-down puzzle that didn't seem to fit anything he'd ever seen before. Which is why he'd spent a good portion of the day on it. It was exhilarating.

  
“Daniel.” He turned toward the sound of the voice. It was, of course, General O'Neill. Jack.

  
“Hey, Jack.” He leaned back in his chair, partially to rest his back, and partially to … effect a pose. He knew it was very juvenile to do things like this, but he took his pleasure where he could.

  
“Working hard?” The irony in that drawl was unmistakeable. It was a clear declaration of something. Probably a hint of reprimand for doing exactly that for most of the day, but partially a comment on his attempts at riling the older man. He snickered, and shrugged lightly, remaining silent for now. “Hmmm. Well, Carter wants our help with some experiment in the lab. Says nobody else will do.”

  
Carter. Daniel stood up and nodded, rearranging things a bit, making sure he had bookmarks and notes in order, in case some well meaning Airman came into the room and 'cleaned' again. Last time one did that when he was unprepared for it, he lost two weeks' worth of work. If it was almost anyone else, he would have brushed them off, claiming his 'vacation' time as an excuse. But for Sam, he'd do pretty much anything. “Where is she?” It was small talk, pretty useless, since Jack was leading him there anyway.

  
“She's in that secondary lab. She says she has a theory she wants to test out.” Jack sounded bored, but Daniel could hear the pride in the man's voice. “Something to do with epic destiny, or something.” He did that hand waving gesture that Daniel found so endearing. It basically translated to, 'I tuned her out when I stopped understanding her. About five words in.'  
“Right.” Daniel shook his head, and then reached up to push the glasses up on his nose. “Did she say exactly what she wanted us to do?”

  
“She … might have?” _Ha!_ Daniel crowed internally. Jack was basically admitting that he didn't listen to what she'd said.

“Okay. Well, we'll be surprised together.” He increased his stride a little, bumping gently into the other man, pushing him into a wall, softly.

  
“Hey! Cut it out, Space Monkey.” It was a gruff complaint, but Daniel could hear the good-natured teasing in his voice. If only things could continue in that vein – he grinned brightly, and the two of them remained silent for the rest of the trip, each in their own thoughts.

  
***

  
“For crying out loud, Carter! You're serious? You want all three of us to stick our heads in the brain frying chairs?” Jack was complaining at Sam's ideas. Again.

  
“Well, yes. I would have a team of people monitoring us. I've written a good program for training the teams, and I think it's something we all need to deal with, so I thought who would be better guinea pigs than SG1?” Daniel found this a bit of a stretch, considering she didn't invite Cam or Vala. There was something else going on here.

  
“Sam,” his own worries came to the fore. “Are you sure your eyes haven't flashed in the past twenty-four hours? Or are you really made of tiny metal pieces?” He gestured with his hand. “Or large metal pieces, for that matter.”

  
“Shut up, Daniel. I'm really myself. I just had this good idea and thought you two would be willing to help me out with it, but if you'd rather, I can get Rodney to come help, next time he's Earthside...” Sam sighed, but Daniel had been on a team with her for so long that he knew that expression. She was playing them. He caught it. Jack – well, Jack did not seem to. _Sucker._

  
He did feel obligated to let Jack know. He looked over at him, and gave him the eyebrow signal that usually meant, 'hostile situation, more going on than we can see.' Surprisingly enough, Jack's return eyebrow-code said simply, 'Yathink?' Daniel was the baffled one now. “Carter, if we do hook ourselves up to this doohickey, what's to stop us from getting all … I don't know, _dead_?” He leaned back against the doorframe in a deceptively casual pose.

  
“Oh. Well, it's not that kind of scenario, sir.” Even though, technically, they weren't in the same command chain anymore, old habits died hard, and then came back as zombies. Or, in their case, re-descended from higher planes. Daniel snorted at his own joke, and both of them looked toward him.

  
“Something funny, Daniel?” Jack asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

  
“No, just had an amusing thought. Nothing major.” He smiled, and then turned back to Sam. “So, you'll have better safety protocols, right? And you'll give us specific instructions before we sit down?” He was actually getting curious. Heaven knew that the 'Chairs of Doom' as Bill Lee had termed them were actually very useful devices. You just had to be very careful what you told them to do, and have people on hand to rescue you if you didn't.

  
“Yeah. All set.” Sam knew it was all over but the crying. God. He'd been around Jack _way_ too long. “Thank you guys. I mean, you really didn't have to come help me out, but …” There was something in the way Sam spoke that set Daniel's nerves slightly on edge.

  
“Sam...” His voice drawled out a little more than he really liked, but he kept going. “Are … are you sure everything is all right? We don't have to do this if it's ….”

  
“No, no no. I'm fine.” She brushed it off, looking down at her black BDU shirt, brushing off an imaginary piece of lint. “I'm just a bit nervous. But I think this is a long time in coming, and I think we really need to do this.”

  
Jack's eyebrow told him, 'she's really worried about this', and it was his turn to respond with the 'yathink?' “All right. We'll do this. Would you mind if we went to change into something a little more comfortable? I don't think Jack wants to sit in the Brain-chair with his dress blues on.”

  
“Oh, um, yeah. Sure.” Sam nodded, and gestured to the door. “Go ahead. I'll round up my team of assistants, and um... half-an-hour, maybe?”

  
“Sounds good.” Jack gave that half smile. He couldn't help but grin at him. Juvenile again, but hey. What was an archeologist to do?

  
***

  
Daniel and Jack returned with time to spare. Daniel had changed into some of his more comfortable clothes; Jack had done the same. It was something of a relief to see Jack in BDUs instead of the suit he'd been wearing. He looked more like himself. That wasn't to say he didn't look extremely nice in the formal clothes, but he didn't look like Jack O'Neill. He looked like General O'Neill. In Daniel's mind, the two personalities were a little different. Whenever he put on his dress blues – at least when he'd been at the SGC – it meant he was doing something he'd rather not be doing. Presenting information to other stuffed-shirts, or entertaining politicians, or who knows what all else.

  
“Are you ready?” Sam asked, pointing to the chairs. “It doesn't matter who sits where, really. It'll be the same simple request for all of us. I've found in my work with them that you don't have to set up a lot of parameters, just be careful in what you do say. And I think we'll be safe with this.”

  
“Cut to the chase, Carter.” Jack spoke up a mere second or so before Daniel was going to say something very similar. “Tell us what the instructions are, and we'll get rolling.”

  
The other scientists in the room had slightly worried looks, as if they were unsure about this experiment. That didn't make Daniel feel any better about the situation, though he did trust Sam with his life. “It's okay, Sam. Just tell us what you want us to be thinking. It'll be all right.”

  
“Okay.” She watched as Jack and Daniel seated themselves into the chairs. “All I ask for you to be thinking about is this phrase. 'I will be completely honest.'”

  
Daniel blinked, and looked over at Jack in time to see him stiffen. Oh, what a sneaky woman. He wondered what would come out of this. It could be amazing, or it could explode in their faces like a nasty block of C4 in Jack's overeager hands.

  
“Right.” Jack drawled his own response, and slapped his thighs. “Well, we aren't getting any younger here. Let's get this show on the road, kids!” The scientists jumped to action at his words, connecting Jack first, then Daniel, and Sam last, he supposed. Everything went dark for a moment.

  
***

  
 _I will be completely honest. No more holding back, no more hiding, no more gazing from afar._ Daniel opened his eyes, and looked at the two avatars of his favorite people. “Hey, guys.” He grinned and took in their clothing. It was what they felt most like themselves in. Jack wore something very similar to what he was wearing outside, except the rank symbols were still Colonel's birds. Sam, however, was wearing a black leather jacket, tight black pants, and that BDU tank top. She looked – well, amazing was the only word that would come to his mind. “Wow. You look hot, Sam.” He reached up and clamped his hand over his mouth.

  
“Well. When you said honesty, you meant honesty. This could get interesting.” Jack gazed between them. “I just wonder what's on your mind, Sam. Whether it's something embarrassing you want to ask us manly men, or if you have – ulterior motives.”

  
“I thought about a little bit of both, actually, though my purpose was to get all of us to finally talk about the fact that we're not serving together anymore. I wanted us to see if we could name the elephant in the room and maybe introduce him to everyone. I'm tired of feeling this way. I want to say something, but I feel like I'll never have the time and place to do so. So, I'm killing two birds with one stone. If we can bring someone in here, and they have to tell the truth, we have a foolproof system for getting answers...” She was rambling now, but Daniel knew every word was true. Her eyes said so, and he had felt it all before. Both from her, and from himself. And if he'd admit it, from Jack, too.

  
He looked down at himself, surprised to see himself in his Abydosian robes. He wondered if his mind equated them with good relationships. He'd had a brother, a father and a wife there. He stood there silently, contemplating the idea until Jack spoke.

“All right, we're here, Sam. Let's talk about this. We're all still in the SGC. In some form or another. Which usually means we're extremely far apart. I want both of you in the worst way... together, but I still can't foresee a way to make this work without some huge upheaval on all our parts. Especially if you're going to Atlantis, Sam. That makes it even harder to get any time together. I don't want to do a long-distance relationship. I hate those. I always feel like I'm missing the most important things. And – ” Jack's honesty was painfully evident. “I am a jealous bastard. I wanted to rip Shanahan to shreds. And let's not even talk about the way you let Vala paw you, Danny.”

  
Sam's eyes filled with tears. “Oh, no. No. Sam, don't cry.” He stepped over to her, hoping the comfort would get through, even with these virtual touches. “It's okay. I want you both, too. I think it's worth fighting for. Hell. I spent a good portion of my time here fighting to find my wife, and I know you two better than I ever knew Shau're.” He wrapped his arms around Sam's body, drawing her head down to his shoulder. “Listen. If we can make it work, I'd really like to. If we all have to move to Atlantis, or DC or Minnesota...” Sam groaned at that one, but it stopped her from crying. “We should. All together. We've been dancing around this for years. Maybe even since we met. It was never the right time, but it could be. It really could be.”

  
“It's – ” Jack spoke with some difficulty. “It's a possibility. I think we could all explore options and see where we would best fit. If you want us to go with you to Pegasus, Sam, we will, because I'm damned tired of being away from you two. Or, if I need to, I can retire. I don't need my job, and it's mostly desk crap anyway...” The two of them gazed at him, surprised.

“You'd do that, Jack?” Daniel asked.

  
“You betcha. In a hot minute.” He sighed, and stepped over to where Daniel was still holding Sam tight, and laced his arms around both of them. “So, tell me something, Carter.”

  
“Hmmm?” Sam's response was muffled by the cloth around her face.

  
“I distinctly remember that when T was hooked up to this thing, the cuts and bruises he got showed up on him out there.”  
“Yeah.” She shifted, so she could try to understand what he was saying.

  
“Does it work for – other things? Not pain?” Sam flushed.

  
“I think so, sir.”

  
“So, we'll give those poor scientists a show, then? What did you tell them, Sam? When will they pull us out?” Daniel asked. He snorted at the thought of those green personnel seeing three of the 'legends' of the Stargate Program basically in flagrante delicto.

  
“I, um, told them to wake us up if we were in pain. But to make sure we actually were in pain, and not … something else. I told them that it might look bad but that we were testing a program that would benefit the SGC, and I wasn't certain of the side effects.”

  
“Sneaky woman.” Daniel repeated, this time aloud.

  
“Hmmm.” The hum from Jack's chest reached him, if only on his side, and it made him shiver. “So, how do we do this, Sam? Are we going to do this? Or would you rather wait and catch us in our underoos in a VIP suite?”

  
“Cameras, Jack.” Daniel reminded him.

  
“Damn.” Daniel couldn't help but agree.

  
“I wasn't sure how you wanted to proceed. If you even did. I thought you did, but I've been so horribly wrong before, and I didn't want to assume something and have it – ”

  
Daniel took pity on her and helped her out. “Blow up in our faces?”

  
“Ka-boom.” Jack added, most unhelpfully.

  
“Jack.” Daniel shook his head.

  
This got Sam to laughing. They were acting more like themselves the longer they spent together. More like the people Daniel fell in love with.

  
“You know, that outfit makes me ...” Daniel began again. “It has a very pleasant effect on my libido, Sam.”

  
“She's hot, isn't she?” Jack ran his finger over the leather on the shoulder of her jacket. “Every time I'd see you in this, I'd be itching to grope you, and unzip the zipper slowly....” He began matching actions to his words, reaching a hand around to grab at her breast gently, and then, as Daniel stepped back a little, he unzipped the jacket with a maddening slowness. “Daniel, please tell me that get up has an easy exit.”

  
“Yeah.” He reached under the first layer of cloth and found the tie. With deftness he didn't think he'd ever lose, he yanked the tie open, making it easy for him to step out of it. That was the other bonus of this outfit, he remembered. It wasn't difficult to remove. He stood in only the light pants that he'd decided to wear under it after he and Shau're had finished their 'honeymoon' time.

  
Jack whistled, and continued to undress Sam. Sam reached her hands over, trying not to impede Jack's progress, and ran her hands across Daniel's bare chest. “You've gotten so buff, Daniel.” She smiled, and looked up at him, her eyes lit with emotion. “So, if Jack's undressing me, and I'm undressing you...” She stuck her thumb in the pants, searching for the drawstring. “That leaves you undressing him, right? That fair?”

  
“It seems fair, yes.” Jack said, still fiddling with zippers and tabs and hooks. “But let me get you taken care of first, Sam, and then I'll let him undress me.” Jack can't seem to avoid the 'leader' role. Even in this situation. That didn't bother Daniel at all.

  
“Alright, Jack. We'll do that, then.” He shivered as Sam took his pants off, and then watched as Jack slowly undressed her. This was going to be good.

  
***

  
“Unscheduled Offworld Activation!” The sound didn't echo into the virtual world, but the people on the outside were perfectly capable of handling it. Especially since the traveler was one of their own. “It's SG-1's IDC, sir. Which means it must be Teal'c.” The sergeant gazed up at Landry, who merely nodded before gesturing to the iris.

  
“Go ahead.” The marines were ready should it not be the tall Jaffa.

  
Teal'c stepped through the _Chappa'ai_ and gave a chest salute to General Landry in the observation room. Then, he turned toward a sergeant. “I was told that GeneralO'Neill would be here today. Is this correct?”

  
The poor sergeant nodded, and told him that he'd heard he and Daniel were helping ColonelCarter with an experiment.  
“Thank you Sergeant. I shall go and find them. I have news which will make them extremely happy.” He walked toward the science labs, gazing into open rooms as he passed.

  
Finally, he found his team, strapped into the dangerous chairs. One of them had nearly ended his life. “What is the meaning of this, doctor?”

  
“Colonel Carter was going to set up a harmless experiment with these things. They could be very useful in interrogations if we can get the subjects to show complete honesty. From there, it's just a matter of asking leading questions ...”  
It probably wasn't a hint, Teal'c thought, but he took it as one, and interrupted the scholar. “Indeed. And I assume that this is the nature of the scenario? Complete honesty?”

  
“I think so. And Carter said not to take them out unless they were in real pain. That it might look weird, but they should be okay.” Teal'c stifled a snort at SamanthaCarter's ingenuity. That was one way to put it, he supposed.  
“I see. I shall take over monitoring. You may be excused.” He looked around at all the scientists.

  
“But Sir...” As he expected, they all started objecting. This was the bane of scholars, he realized. They felt they always knew more, and knew better than the warrior.

  
“I am intimately familiar with the controls on these devices, and am also familiar with the warriors in question. I shall be able to spot trouble long before you, and am perfectly capable of – pulling the fill.”

  
“Plug. Pulling the plug.” One of the other scientists caught what he was trying to say.

  
“Indeed.”

  
“All – All right. If you're sure.”

  
“I am. If I have difficulties, I will not hesitate to call you.” He gave him that half-smile that he knew scared most of the _Tau'ri_ , and watched them scatter like spiders fleeing from a booted stride. He sat down to watch and protect. SamanthaCarter would owe him one. Perhaps she would take him to that new play.

  
***

  
Teal'c let himself sink into a state of half-meditation. If Kel'no'reem could be compared to human sleep, this state was more like a light doze. He kept his eyes open, focused on SamanthaCarter. He imagined if something went very wrong with this plan, it would be she who would need assistance. He was right, at least partially. She was the one whose expression showed how she was feeling first. Though her eyes were closed, there was a smile on her face that he'd only seen in a specific situation. Coincidentally, it was a situation he had just returned from. She was enjoying their – ministrations rather vigorously, if he was understanding things correctly. _Good._ This had been a long time in coming, and no three people deserved to find their soul's hearts as much as they did. They'd been denying the truth for so long, and Teal'c knew that could be dangerous. In battle, it was dangerous, because it was a factor unaccounted for, and outside of battle, it gave everything a sharp edge that they really didn't need.

  
He and Ishta had fought side by side many days, and then – comforted one another during the nights. Some nights, it would be he who needed the comfort more, others, she would come to him, demanding release for many reasons. He did not understand the Tau'ri insistence on separation in that way. Sometimes, the best battles were fought with your soul's heart by your side. When she fell, it was excruciatingly painful, but you knew that she had done her best and given everything for your common cause.

  
His musings were cut short by a low moan from the other side of the room. DanielJackson, he believed. He lifted his head quickly, just long enough to confirm his suspicions. Yes. It had been Daniel. O'Neill would attempt to be as silent as a grave, knowing that others would hear. It wouldn't hinder things for him at all. Daniel, however, did not have that understanding. Teal'c didn't think they would remain connected to the devices for much longer now.  
In only a matter of moments, there were soft, whispered sighs, another groan from DanielJackson's side of the room, and then silence. He supposed they were exchanging promises and endearments. He prepared to stand to face his brothers and sister, and quirked an eyebrow.

  
***

  
“Teal'c!” Jack was the first to notice. Daniel was too out of it to catch much more than the sensations of returning to his physical body. And, oh. He'd have to go change. They all probably would. Again. It was a moot point, though, as he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. “What're you doing here? I thought you were off world with Ishta and Ry'ac?”  
“Indeed. I came bearing pleasant news, O'Neill.” He quirked his eyebrow in a different way. “I decided that in the interests of preserving your honor, I would oversee the – experiment.” Daniel grinned. Teal'c didn't have to say more; the added emphasis on the last word was telling enough.

  
“Aw, for cryin' out loud. Does everybody on base know? Or just you, big guy?” Jack came around from his seat. His eyes had a telling twinkle in them, and Teal'c could not resist another soft jibe.

“I am not certain, O'Neill. However it will not be too difficult to determine.” Daniel chuckled softly, and turned toward his lovers.

  
“Jack, he's right, you know. Your eyes are twinkling like Orion.” His probably weren't too far behind. “Thank you, Teal'c.”

  
“Yeah, Teal'c. Thanks. I didn't think this all the way through, apparently.” Sam piped in from the back of the room, where she was finally extricating herself from the chair.

  
“Indeed. You were not assured of victory.” Apparently, Teal'c understands.

  
“Yeah. Something like that.” A very fetching blush began to show just on the edges of her cheeks. Daniel had to look away from her face to prevent heading toward her again. “Well, um … you said you have news?”

  
“Yes. I am also hungry. Let us go see if there is cake, and I shall tell you my news.”

  
The four of them walked together, Jack and Teal'c, he and Sam, toward the mess. There were definitely things to discuss, and steps to get through, but they'd made the first one.

  
“Sneaky sneaky woman.” Daniel whispered in her ear, eliciting a grin and a nose-wrinkle. He slung an arm around her shoulder and gave her an answering grin. In comfortable silence, they made their way through the familiar halls of their 'home'.


End file.
